


Alice in Madness

by Marksfabulousbutt



Series: Alice in making the perfect wonderland [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: I'm going to go sleep I wrote this story in like half an hour but yeet-





	Alice in Madness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to go sleep I wrote this story in like half an hour but yeet-

Alice was dressed in the purple dress with the white pinafore. The purple ribbon decorated her hair, and blood splattered her dress.

"Alice! Please I didn't-"

"Didn't what?"

She had a smile on her face, one of deranged tendencies. She had suffocated the mistress first before pulling apart the young lady with a large knife.

"Didn't mean to hurt me? Oh Billy, you did worst than hurt me!"

Billy was backed into a corner, and Alice fell on him, her dress fluffing up, folding around his body the cloth barely keeping his bare chest from her knife as she started playing with it.

She twirled it on her gloved finger, glad for the distraction. "Jervis... he liberated me. Liberated me from you. And I, I just know the perfect way to get rid of evidence."

She smiled, before quickly slicing his neck. Blood spilt on her face, he gasped in pain, the crimson liquid filling his esophagus, and for good measure, she shoved it through his rib cage through his heart.

"I loved you Billy..." She giggled. "Not."

She stood, ripping the knife from his chest, making sure she didn't leave any evidence. She left out the window making sure her dress didn't rip, and such before dropping down and getting dressed in some old clothes, wiping her face and shoving the dress and ribbon back into the sack.

She was bound to be found out, but for now, she was going to let the Batman find her.

-

"Oh..." Alice put a hand over her chest, stumbling back in fear, the tears falling down her cheeks. "No!" "I'm sorry Ms. Pleasance."

She had to cover her mouth, the smile threatening to give her away. It was only a matter of time before the Batman figure her out.

She went to court the next day as witness, fake sobbing, and giving a pretty good confession of not even knowing of the murder.

That was until the Batman dropped by the Police department, with the murder weapon and clothes she hid under her bed. Jim Gordon had burst through the door and threw the bag up to the Judge. It was stained with blood on the inside.

Batman was following close behind. "Your Hornor, she's guilty, all the evidence matches up."

Alice looked horrified.

Before slowly a large smile spread along her face. She giggled, and slowly it turned to insanity as she jumped to the table. "Oh you fools. Billy deserved it! He cheated on me." She faked a pout. "But, I guess I should've gone in a more reasonable way..." She laughed.

"But it was just too much fun when I claimed off with his head... Especially the mistress."

Alice sighed before hopping off the table approaching the Judge. "I claim guilty, and insanity!"


End file.
